


Waterloo

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart based on the following plot!bunny premise:-</p><p>On the eve of the anniversary of the battle of Waterloo, Bodie's dreams are haunted by a life unremembered, an existence unrecalled.<br/>As past and present collide, battle lines are again drawn up at Chateau d'Hougoumont and Bodie finds himself fighting a new foe on an increasingly familiar battleground, with more at stake than he could possibly imagine.<br/>Who will emerge victorious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 200th anniversary re-enactment of the battle of Waterloo last weekend, which I had the great good fortune to witness.


End file.
